Computer technologies have continued to progress in video compression techniques. Video compression refers to compression of digital video data. Video compression is desirable for efficient coding of video data in video file formats and streaming and broadcasting video formats. Compression is a conversion of data to a format that requires fewer bits, usually performed so that the data can be stored or transmitted more efficiently. Decompression, which is the inverse of compression, produces a replica of the original data.
Today, many video compression methods apply a certain type of discrete transform such as Discrete Cosine Transform (DCT) for reducing a remaining spatial redundancy in a prediction residual, which is generated using either temporal or spatial prediction techniques. Many video compression techniques also involve quantization, which may be either scalar quantization or vector quantization. After quantization, quantized coefficients may be entropy coded and placed into a compressed video bit stream. The compressed bit stream is then sent to a decoder, which will decompress the bit stream and recover a close approximation of the original video data.
Video compression techniques may benefit consumers of various forms of media. For example, in broadcast engineering, digital television is made practical by video compression. TV stations can broadcast not only HDTV, but multiple virtual channels on the same physical channel as well. Digital video broadcast may use the MPEG-2 standard video compression format. H.264/MPEG-4 and VC-1 are beginning to emerge as new standards in video compression.
Unfortunately, known systems and methods for coding information in video compression suffer from various drawbacks. Accordingly, benefits may be realized by improved systems and methods for coding information in video compression. Some systems and methods for coding information in video compression are described herein.